Rascacielos
by Michelle Anders
Summary: El bullying es un problema social que está afectando a miles de personas, en especial jóvenes de nuestra edad y cada vez de más pequeños. Nadie merece ser tratado de mala manera, sólo tener una vida feliz. One-Shot.


_Hello everybody!_ ¿Cómo están, mis queridos titánicos? Como siempre, mis mejores deseos hacia todos ustedes.

Como es de esperarse, ¡esta nueva historia es un _one-shot_ también! La música es una parte importante en la vida y claramente encuentro inspiración en ella, me encanta sentirla y compartirles un lindo escrito.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Uso de ciertas palabras en la historia. Si no están acostumbrados a leerlas, mejor sáltenlas o simplemente no lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** "_Los Jóvenes Titanes_" ni las canciones "_Skyscraper/Rascacielos_" de Demi Lovato no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**RASCACIELOS**

_One-Shot_

"_¿Ya la viste? ¡Es la tonta extraterrestre que forma parte de ese ridículo equipo de súper héroes!"_

"_¡Cómo no identificarla! Se ve que es una total zorra con esa minifalda que trae…"_

"_Robin se merece a alguien mejor…"_

"_Ella no vale ni un centavo"._

"_¿Qué hace una alienígena en la Tierra? _

"_¡Rara!"._

"_¡Estúpida!"._

"_¡Pendeja!"._

He escuchado esos y muchos más comentarios ofensivos hacia mí, diciendo que soy una tonta por creer que mis "amigos" me querrían realmente, que era horrenda y que Robin sólo me hablaba por lástima, u otro que me dijeron la otra vez cuando caminaba por la calle: "¡Puta!". Le pregunté a mis amigos sobre el concepto de dicha palabra, pero me negaron el concepto de esta y la busqué en internet… que horrible palabra.

Podría pasármela escribiéndoles muchas más cosas aquí, pero sería una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Según comentarios y pensamientos que he leído, las personas te critican porque te tienen envidia, eres una amenaza, ellos se odian a ellos mismos o te ven superior. ¿Por qué tendría la necesidad de expresarme negativamente de una persona? Los seres humanos (y claro, vivos en general) fuimos creados para convivir y ser felices en esta vida, no hay por qué estar diciendo cosas negativas a espaldas de los demás.

Yo ya he sufrido todo tipo de maltratos, y muchos por parte de un miembro de mi familia: mi hermana mayor, Komand'r, mejor conocida en la Tierra como Blackfire. Desde que ella tuvo conciencia del poder y sus beneficios, intentó por todas las formas posibles deshacerse de mí o por lo menos hacerme renunciar al trono. Yo recibía cariños, regalos y cumplidos de muchas personas, diciéndome que yo era una niña ejemplar, que sus hijas deberían ser como yo… algo que no le agradaba a mi hermana.

Por su parte, Komand'r siempre ha sido fría, buscando sólo su beneficio personal y no viendo por los demás. A veces me dolía cuando pasábamos a lado de alguien que necesitara de nuestra ayuda y ella sólo los ignoraba o se burlaba de ellos. Le repliqué varias veces que dejara de hacer eso, que tenía la fortuna de haber nacido en la familia Real y no en condiciones extremas, pero me ignoraba y seguía con su comportamiento habitual.

Cada vez que hacía algo bueno o algún logro alcanzado, ella siempre trataba de buscar el lado negativo a aquello, nunca me apoyó en nada. Cuando fuimos enviadas a Okaaran para ser entrenadas y teníamos que realizar combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con cualquier tipo de arma, sus habilidades contra mí daban más del 100%, siempre queriendo abatirme aún y cuando ella ya no tenía aliento. Su enojo estaba presente en cualquier momento y no dudaba en hacerlo sentir.

Nuestro planeta entró en guerra y desafortunadamente, ambas fuimos capturadas por los Gordonianos, una raza que ha tenido problemas con los Tamaranianos desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque estábamos separadas y sabía que ella tenía algo en contra mío, intenté contactarla para que las dos pudiéramos salir libres de ese horrible lugar y regresar a casa, pero su gran egoísmo y orgullo no dejaron que accediera a alguna solución.

Ahí adentro sufrí maltratos de los que lamentablemente nunca voy a poder olvidar. Aún puedo sentir las manos de aquellos monstros recorriendo mi cuerpo en busca de alguna satisfacción personal, denigrándome o abusándome, llamándome nombres que en español se traducirían como "Zorra", "Perra", "Facilota"… realmente no tomaba esos en cuenta, pero el que más me dolió fue "_Ruth_a", que significa "Débil".

¿Qué más deshonor para un guerrero tamaraniano que ser llamado débil? No podía permitir ser llamada así, todo menos eso.

Pasó el tiempo y permanecí en esas cuatro paredes descuidadas tratando de pensar que todo era un sueño, una terrible pesadilla y nada más, sólo eso. Que horrible es despertar unas horas después descubriendo que no es verdad.

De las peores cosas que he soportado en mi vida es haber caído en las manos de los Psions. Aunque gracias a ellos tengo mis poderes, no puedo evitar el rencor que surge en mis entrañas al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de alguien. Tengo unas cicatrices de lo que me hicieron. ¿Cómo no me iban a quedar? Si junto con mi hermana, fuimos usadas como sujetos de experimentación. Lo único bueno que puedo rescatar de esto es que Komand'r y yo tuvimos un poco de contacto, el cual se rompió después de caer en las manos de los Gordonianos otra vez.

Cuando se enteraron que tenía malas intenciones y recordar que ella había traicionado su planeta natal, la dejaron libre.

Más burlas se podían escuchar por otras celdas que estaban alrededor mío; los jefes, guardias y otras personas en mando se burlaban de mi estado o de mi origen. Hubo un tiempo mientras estaba encerrada que me deprimí. ¿Acaso toda ésta gente había sufrido tanto como para burlarse de otras? Uno no nace sabiendo y ellos seguramente lo aprendieron cuando no tenían a nadie a su lado.

Mis esperanzas y mi alegría regresaron cuando a lo lejos vi la nueva galaxia a la que nos aproximábamos. Gracias a X'Hal, pude salir de ese lugar lleno de dolor y burla, volando con la poca confianza que podía tener en mí misma y a la velocidad máxima que pudiera tener; sabía que empezarían una búsqueda implacable para encontrarme. No quería que me atraparan de nuevo y me castigaran de una forma peor.

Me imagino que todos conocen cómo llegué a la Tierra. No conocía a nada ni nadie, pero rápidamente después de unos "_rounds_" –como Chico Bestia a veces dice- disputados, conocí a mis verdaderos amigos, los únicos que he tenido. Robin, Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia fueron los que me ayudaron a derrotar a mis captores.

Cuando la Torre Titán fue construida, me mudé con mis nuevos amigos y compañeros de morada. Me acostumbré a estar en este lugar, muy cálido y de buen ambiente. Era divertido observar cómo mis amigos discutían por la comida que comeríamos ese día, ya que Chico Bestia era vegetariano y Cyborg un total amante de la carne.

Una noche no había nada en el refrigerador y todos moríamos de hambre. Habíamos terminado recientemente una batalla y necesitábamos comer. Primero empezó la típica pelea denominada por Raven "Tiempo de Idiotas, yay" y después de unos veinte minutos de discutir lo que íbamos a cenar, Robin llamó a la mesera para que pudiera tomar nuestra orden pidiendo lo de siempre: una pizza familiar de peperonni, una "_Meat lovers_" especial para Cyborg y una vegetariana mediana para Chico Bestia. No tenía duda de que mi amigo cibernético se acabara su gran platillo –e incluso pedir otra orden extra-, pero de Chico Bestia sí. Tal vez nos hará comer un trozo y pediría lo que quedara para llevar.

"Amigos" Los demás dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y me pusieron atención. "Iré en la búsqueda de "_la mostaza_", no creo que me la vayan a dar en esta orden."

"Iré contigo, Starfire." Dijo Raven "Tengo que ir al baño".

Mi amiga gótica se puso de pie y ambas nos dirigimos hacia el baño público que estaba en el restaurante. Bajamos las escaleras de la azotea del restaurante, nosotros preferíamos sentarnos afuera para disfrutar del día o de cualquier hora. Además, nos proporcionaba una gran vista para ver si algún malhechor intentaba cometer algún crimen y entrar en acción unos cuantos segundos después de que la alarma Titán se activara. Cada segundo es valiosísimo cuando se trata de hacer justicia y salvar vidas.

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja, Raven me dijo, "Ve por tu mostaza mientras yo voy al baño."

Ella se alejó y me acerqué al contador, donde había un chico de aproximadamente mi edad en años terrestres que estaba distraído con su celular, no había gente en la fila. Se miraba a simple vista que tenía espíritu de niño y a la vez tímido. No se veía, como los humanos dirían "atractivo", pero su rostro reflejaba felicidad y tranquilidad. Físicamente no lucía musculoso, su piel era muy blanca y con signos de acné en su cara. Portaba correctamente su uniforme, y según su etiqueta, su nombre era Douglas Teobaldo.

"¡Buenos noches, amigo cajero!" Dije alegremente. Cuando alzó su mirada, sus ojos encontraron los míos y se iluminaron en felicidad. "Quisiera preguntar si tenían un poco de mostaza por ahí." Le sonreí.

Douglas me regresó la sonrisa y me contestó "Iré a buscarl…" Pero su oración jamás pudo ser terminada debido a que una rubia acompañada de dos chicas entraba al establecimiento desde la azotea pisoteando fuertemente. Podría fácilmente leer en su cara que había cierto enojo, y sus dos puede-que-amigas la intentaban calmar.

"¡TÚ! ¡IMBÉCIL!" La rubia chilló a la vez en que lo apuntaba, "¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner anchoas en mi pizza, eh?!"

"Uhh… perdón, pe-pero…"

"¡Sin peros! Que gente tan ineficiente la de hoy en día…"

"No tienes que tratarlo de esa manera," Salí en defensa del pobre chico que me había atendido unos momentos atrás, "Él no tiene la culpa de que tu orden haya salido mal."

Pude ver que el chico se había relajado un poco, pero se volvió a tensar cuando vio que la enojada chica rubia lo miraba como si fuera lo más detestable del planeta. ¿Quién era ella para tratar así a esta inocente persona? Que yo sepa, nadie tiene el derecho de hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"Claramente, _él_ la tiene. Es el cajerucho, ¿qué no ves?" Me dijo. "¿O acaso estas ciega con esos ojotes verdes falsos que tienes?"

Okay, ¿cuál es su problema? "¿Disculpa? Tú no tienes derecho de llamarlo así."

La chica soltó una carcajada sarcástica y me replicó, "¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? ¡JA! Gracias a Dios que una rara no me parió."

"¿Por qué tienes que tener este comportamiento contra las demás personas?" Le pregunté.

"¿Qué acaso no sabes quién soy? Soy millonaria, puedo hacer lo que YO quiera." Respondió arrogantemente. "Puedo comprar este lugar y despedirlo, puedo mandar comprar tu hogar… o puedo correrte de este planeta."

"Tus padres estarían tristes de ver cómo es tú comportamiento."

"¿Quién los necesita? Lo que verdaderamente importa es el dinero y la apariencia…" Ella se detuvo unos instantes y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mío, "Pero tú, tontita, no tienes ninguno de los dos."

Las dos acompañantes me miraron con la misma cara que su líder: un rostro lleno de malicia y egoísmo, creyéndose que ellas eran lo máximo y que no importaba nada más que lo físico y material.

"Tú no sabes nada," le contesté, "Lo que verdaderamente importa son los sentimientos y actitudes hacia las demás personas, no lo…"

"¿Ahora qué harás? ¿Echarme un rollo sobre cosas estúpidas de que "_el amor es lo único que importa_" y blah blah blah…?" Las tres se rieron del comentario sarcástico que ella me había dirigido. Que ser tan más frívolo. "No puedo creer que Robin quiera estar con una persona tan pendeja y absurda como…"

"¿Cómo quién?"

Una voz masculina muy familiar sonó por detrás de mí. Era Robin con los demás Titanes. Me imagino que Raven ha de haber visto la escena al salir del baño y le debió de haber hablado a los demás. Mis amigos mostraban tener una faceta de pocos amigos, ya que estaban fulminando a mis atacantes y ellas se veían nerviosas ante sus miradas.

"Hice una pregunta, ¿cómo_ quién_?"

Una de las acompañantes habló por el grupo, "Eso no tiene importancia… ¿qué tal que si vamos y tomamos un refres…"

Cyborg se adelantó y preguntó cruzando los brazos, "¿Por qué estaban insultando a Starfire y al pobre cajero?"

Ellas lo miraban con pavor, cómo niñas pequeñas que le acababan de mentir a sus padres y de la manera más hipócrita que pudiera existir, respondió la rubia que llegó haciendo escándalo en un principio, "Nosotras sólo estábamos diciéndole a Starfire los comentarios que hay allá afuera sobre ella, eso es todo." Sonrió dulcemente y ocultó a la perfección sus nervios y el miedo que expresaba hacía unos instantes. Por lo que pude ver, ninguno de los demás Titanes le creyó y la miramos como si nos quisiera, según la expresión terrestre, "tomar el pelo."

"Sí claro, y Raven odia la lectura…" Contestó sarcásticamente Chico Bestia.

"Será mejor que ustedes tres se vayan y dejen al cajero y a Starfire en paz." Les dejó en claro Raven. "Y no queremos verlas molestando a alguien otra vez."

"¿Quedó claro?" Preguntó Robin. Las tres asintieron rápidamente y salieron del establecimiento totalmente espantadas.

"¿Estás bien, Star?" Me preguntó Cyborg.

"¿Ninguna te insultó gravemente, verdad?" Cuestionó Chico Bestia.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Raven me dijo.

"Nada…" Respondí secamente y me acerqué al aún triste y traumado cajero, "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que sí…" Me respondió, "Pero, ¿cómo es que no te afectó lo que te dijeron?"

"Es fácil, ellas son las del problema, yo soy como se que debo ser y nadie me hará creer lo contrario." Le sonreí, "Ellas no tienen derecho de andar juzgando a las personas y mucho menos si no las conocen."

Me puse de pie, le dejé una propina a Douglas y todos le dimos un autógrafo que nos había pedido. Después de que lo hicimos, Chico Bestia y Cyborg recogieron las pizzas que habíamos ordenado de la mesa y nos fuimos directo a nuestro hogar.

El recorrido fue un poco incómodo porque nadie quería decir una palabra al respecto. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el rugido del potente motor del "bebé" de Cyborg. Realmente no quería hablar al respecto hasta que me sintiera segura de lo que iba a decir. No que fuera a decir mentiras, sino que quería tomar las palabras correctas para expresarlo.

Al llegar a la Torre Titán, inmediatamente dejé el automóvil y me dirigí hacia el techo. Me encantaba estar aquí, tal como a los demás. Si estabas solo o sola, solía ser el lugar más tranquilo de toda la torre. La corriente perfecta de aire llegaba y refrescaba un poco, haciendo que tus pensamientos no parecieran tan densos. Por algo es el lugar favorito de Raven para meditar. Todo se sentía en calma, con una bella vista al mar.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, escribiendo este pequeño testimonio de vida que yo sé que muchas personas viven a diario y no quieren hacer nada al respecto.

Afortunadamente conocí a mis amigos sin que supieran mi verdadero título. En Tamaran no podía saber si mis amigos lo eran realmente o si buscaban algún bien económico y/o social. Ellos me acogieron sin discriminarme y estaban conscientes de que era una extraterrestre que tenía diferentes costumbres y que claramente todavía no podía asimilar esta nueva cultura.

Esos son los verdaderos amigos. Son aquellos que te quieren sin importar lo que seas, de dónde provengas o tus costumbres. Ellos nunca te juzgarán y te apoyarán bajo cualquier circunstancia que se presente, aunque sea la peor de las peores. Quienes realmente aprecian una amistad son los que nunca te fallarán, porque saben que tú harías lo mismo por ellos. Además, te defenderán de quienes hablen mal de ti a tus espaldas, ya que no te quieren ver triste.

Si te juntas con un grupo de hipócritas, ¿Por qué seguir haciéndolo? ¿Por su gran popularidad? ¿Dinero? ¿Fiestas cada semana? ¿Entradas a mejores lugares? Créeme, eso no importa. Lo que realmente importa son los sentimientos y actitudes de las personas hacia ti y los demás. ¿Para qué tener cosas materiales si eso sólo se queda aquí en la Tierra cuando mueres?

He conocido a gente que es pobre y llega a ser más humilde y agradable que con la que me encontré en la pizzería. Ellos si pueden dan lo que tienen de corazón, regalándote una sonrisa de paso. Y si das, recibes más de lo que entregas.

Y ahora, ¿por qué hacerte menos con los comentarios de los demás? Esas personas no saben con quién hablan, no conocen el interior tuyo. Lo más probable es que los _bullies_ necesiten algo, sino, ¿por qué estarían haciendo eso? Yo en lo personal prefiero ignorar todas esas ofensas y perdonar a quienes las dicen. No hay razón para enojarse y empezar una pelea, pero tampoco la hay para encerrarse en tú cuarto y llorar hasta que tus ojos ya no puedan más.

El _bullying_ es un problema social que está afectando a miles de personas, en especial jóvenes de nuestra edad y cada vez de más pequeños. A causa de esto, vidas se han perdido a causa de suicidios porque en las escuelas ya no soportan las imparables burlas que los mismos compañeros de clase les causan.

Yo he sufrido mucho en mi vida, pero nada me ha detenido. ¿Mi secreto? Yo no me creo lo que ellos me dicen. El mundo entero me puede decir que soy de tal forma, pero si yo no me la creo, no hay por qué deprimirme. Me siento feliz como soy, alegre y libre, demostrando mi cariño y afecto a quienes me importan. Estoy agradecida con X'Hal por haberme otorgado la vida y aprovecharla al máximo. Una persona no vive dos veces y no debemos de tropezarnos con la misma piedra. Y ahora, la cita de una canción que me ha encantado y que les quiero compartir.

"_Puedes llevarte mi ilusión, […] pero te juro que al final sola me voy a levantar como un rascacielo." –Demi Lovato._

Cree en ti mismo y nunca te des por vencido. La esperanza es la última que muere. Siempre habrá personas que te digan cosas malas porque eres diferente, y a veces no puedes hacer que cambien de idea. Pero hay muchas más que no juzgan a alguien por su aspecto o por su lugar de origen. Esas son las palabras de las personas que realmente importan.

_Starfire_

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Mejoré o me fallaron algunas cosas? Espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas.

Quiero agradecer profundamente a Hechizada, Constanza y a mi profesora de T.L.R. por revisar mi historia y corregir algunas cosas.

¡Falta menos para Marzo, damas y caballeros! Realmente estoy emocionada por "_Teen Titans Go!_". ¡Y este año se cumplen 10 años del estreno de la serie original!

¡Gracias por leer!

_Believe in yourself._

**-M.A.**


End file.
